DN Angel : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de prompts. 1er prompt : Daisuke/Satoshi sur le thème "destin". 2e : Daisuke/Takashi sur le thème "miroir". 3e : Daisuke/Towa "Coussin". 4e : Riku/Risa "obsession". 5e : Dark/With "Parallèle". 6e : Daiki Niwa/Towa "flûte". 7e: Daisuke/Krad "tigre". 8e et 9e : Daisuke/Riku "jaune". 10e, 11e et 12e : Daisuke/Takeshi "boîte à musique".
1. Chapter 1

Un destin cruel ?

Daisuke ouvre la porte de sa chambre, entre dans la pièce et referme l'issue derrière lui. Il est plus de deux heures du matin et l'adolescent est fatigué.

Sa mère s'est encore permise d'envoyer une carte de passage à l'un des musées de la ville et forcément, Daisuke a dû s'y rendre pour subtiliser l'œuvre tant convoitée. Hélas, sur son chemin, l'adolescent est tombé nez à nez avec Satoshi.

Bien sûr, un combat s'en est suivi, opposant Dark à l'horrible Krad. Aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraître, le premier est censé représenter l'obscurité alors que le second, lui, agit pour le règne de la lumière. Etrange car on aurait plutôt l'impression que c'est Dark qui se bat au nom de la clarté et non son ennemi de toujours.

Ce soir, Daisuke a remporté cette bataille et a profité de la faiblesse de son rival pour lui porter un coup assommant. Ne pouvant plus se défendre, l'adolescent timide a jugé qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter les lieux afin de mettre l'œuvre en lieu sûr.

Dès son retour, il a confié le précieux bien à sa mère et est parti aussitôt dans sa chambre.

Daisuke ne voulait pas de cette vie là car son existence d'adolescent est déjà bien compliquée au départ. Vivre avec un deuxième être en lui rend la chose bien plus difficile encore. De plus, avoir un gars constamment à ses trousses ne l'aide pas non plus.

Si le jeune voleur avait la possibilité, jamais il n'aurait voulu de cette vie, jamais !


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le miroir.

Un après-midi de cours ordinaire, comme tous les autres jours qu'on pu connaître jusqu'à maintenant Daisuke, Takashi et les autres élèves qui étudient dans ce collège commun. D'ailleurs, Takashi est dans les toilettes pour hommes. Il vient de faire sa petite affaire et est actuellement devant l'un des nombreux lavabos de la pièce, nettoyant ses mains sous le jet d'eau froide. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à tourner le bouton du robinet, il voit le reflet de Dark dans le miroir qui se trouve juste devant lui. Troublé par cette apparition soudaine, Takashi ne peut bouger le moindre centimètre de son corps, de peur de briser cette magie.

Tout à coup, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre et le reflet disparait brusquement. Takashi met un terme au jet d'eau et attrape une serviette en papier qui dépassait d'un distributeur se situant sur sa gauche. Tandis qu'il s'essuie les mains, celui qui vient d'entrer s'avance jusqu'à lui.

« Je te cherchais Takashi. »

L'adolescent tourne son visage et remarque que celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de distance n'est autre que son camarade de classe : l'adorable Daisuke. Celui-ci remarque que son ami n'est pas dans son assiette et son trouble l'inquiète beaucoup.

« Tout va bien Takashi ?

- Oui. C'est juste que j'ai cru voir Dark dans ce miroir mais visiblement, c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours. »

Pourquoi Dark est apparu sur la surface polie au moment même où Daisuke est arrivé dans les environs ? L'adorable garçon se pose cette question mais décide de ne pas trop s'attarder car le trouble de son camarade le préoccupe davantage. Celui-ci détourne son regard pour baisser son visage.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, se confie Takashi. Je suis le fils d'un commissaire et j'admire Dark. Ca ne doit pas tourner rond chez moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité. »

Daisuke se pose devant le lavabo qui se trouve le plus près de celui qui est occupé par son ami.

« J'ai une question à te poser Takashi.

- Je t'écoute.

- De ton père et de Dark, lequel des deux es-tu en admiration totale ? »

A ce moment, Takashi ouvre ses yeux en grands. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre une telle question de sa vie, surtout qu'il est encore tout jeune. Il a beau s'accorder un laps de temps pour réfléchir mais la réponse est plus qu'évidente dans son esprit.

« Dark.

- Très bien et pourquoi ?

- Pour son intelligence, pour ses capacités et le charisme qu'il dégage. Même s'il est l'ennemi de mon père à cause de ses nombreux méfaits, il ne reste pas moi un modèle pour moi. Un exemple débordant d'énigmes et d'interrogations. J'ai beau rédigé des articles sur lui mais tous se retrouvent à la poubelle tellement les réponses que je fournis sur ce « cas » sont si incomplètes.

- Tu pourrais peut-être lui laisser un message ?

- Et de quelle façon ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Déposer un petit mot sur un objet qu'il doit aller récupérer par exemple. Avec ton père qui est commissaire, je pense que tu peux avoir accès à pas mal de pièces de musées sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. »

Voilà une idée très intéressante. A ce moment, Takashi réalise la chance qu'il a d'avoir Daisuke dans son entourage amical.


	3. Chapter 3

Rends-moi mon coussin !

Dimanche matin. Le soleil vient tout juste de se lever et Daisuke dort à poings fermés. La bouche ouverte, de la bave s'échappe de celle-ci pour se déposer sur son coussin immaculé et y former une petite mare. La respiration du garçon est paisible, preuve que son repos est réparateur et non perturbé par quelques rêves malsains.

Tout à coup, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et des pieds autres que les siens commencent à marcher sur le plancher fait de bois. La silhouette qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce se déplace lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit et évolue jusqu'à se trouver devant les rideaux sombres qui cachent l'unique fenêtre.

Soudain, les tissus sont tirés à l'extrême et la lumière du jour éclaire brutalement la chambre. Fière de son audace, l'ombre qui s'était déplacée se retourne, révélant son identité : il s'agit de Towa. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Daisuke dort toujours.

« Quelle marmotte celui-là alors. » Se dit la jeune femme.

De suite, elle s'approche de son lit, attrape les couvertures dans ses mains et tire violemment dessus. Forcément, en faisant glisser les draps vers elle, le corps de Daisuke suit le mouvement et aussitôt, l'adolescent tombe sur le sol.

Bien sûr, à cause du choc, l'enfant se réveille et quitte sa position allongée pour se poser sur son postérieur. Là, il se frotte les yeux et lève ces derniers vers celle qui vient tout juste de le réveiller.

« Bonjour Towa, il est quelle heure ?

- Il est plus de dix heures mon cher.

- Et tu oses me réveiller alors que je n'ai pas école aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa. »

Daisuke se met debout et récupère les draps qui étaient toujours dans les mains de la jeune fille. Ensuite, il se pose sur son lit, s'allonge et s'apprête à poser sa tête sur son coussin lorsqu'il sent celui-ci se glisser hors du matelas. Daisuke tourne son visage sur sa droite et remarque que Towa vient encore de faire des siennes.

« Towa, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille s'il te plait ?

- Non car je voudrais qu'on sorte tous les deux.

- C'est gentil mais moi, j'ai besoin de me reposer alors, laisse-moi tranquille et sors de ma chambre.

- Non. »

Soudain, Towa se rend compte que ses doigts sont en contact avec quelque chose de mouillé. Voulant savoir ce qui se passe, l'amie du garçon pose ses yeux sur le coussin qu'elle tient dans ses mains et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rend compte que des filets de baves se sont tissés entre ses phalanges. De suite, une expression de dégoût s'affiche sur son visage alors que Daisuke a fermé ses paupières depuis un petit moment.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as bavé sur ton coussin pendant ton sommeil ? »

Tout en maintenant ses yeux clos, le garçon lui répond.

« Cela m'arrive quelque fois, pourquoi ? Cela ne t'arrive jamais toi ?

- Jusqu'à présent non mais tu aurais pu me prévenir tout de même.

- Et de quelle façon puisque je dormais. De plus, j'estime que cela te servira de leçon et j'en ai une autre à t'apprendre au passage… »

Daisuke sait qu'il ne trouvera plus le sommeil à cause de cette chipie qui se tient à plusieurs centimètres de lui. Du coup, il quitte sa position allongée pour s'assoir sur le bord de son lit, se lève, ouvre les yeux et s'approche pour se tenir face à Towa. Là, l'adolescent sourit tendrement, faisant rougir la jeune femme par la même occasion.

Tout à coup, le propriétaire de la chambre emplie ses poumons d'air pur et ouvre la bouche pour crier ceci :

« ON NE RENTRE PAS DANS LA CHAMBRE D'UN GARCON DE QUATORZE ANS ! »

Les tympans vrillés, Towa lâche le coussin et pose ses mains sur ses oreilles dans le but de les protéger mais trop tard. En colère et en caleçon, Daisuke pointe la sortie de sa chambre avec son index droit. Ayant comprit le message, la jeune femme sort de la pièce et se fait la promesse de ne plus y entrer lorsqu'elle n'y sera pas invitée. Désormais seul, le garçon attrape son oreiller et le pose sur la tête de son lit.

« Je ne pourrais jamais être tranquille dans cette maison, même pour une simple matinée. »

Glissant ses pieds nus dans ses pantoufles, l'enfant sort de sa chambre en prenant de fermer la porte derrière lui, avant de rejoindre le reste de sa famille dans le salon.


	4. Chapter 4

Tu as beaucoup de chance.

C'est le soir et les jumelles sont déjà en pyjama, se trouvant dans la chambre de Risa. D'ailleurs, cette dernière est assise sur le bord de son lit tandis que Riku est sur le sol. Les deux adolescentes discutent d'un sujet sensible puisque la jumelle se trouvant sur le plancher de la chambre déprime depuis quelques jours. En fait, ses sentiments pour Daisuke grandissent de jour en jour mais hélas, elle ne peut lui avouer.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe Riku ?

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Pourquoi ? Nous sommes sœurs et…

- …et toi, tu as la chance d'être l'objet de l'affection de Daisuke, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. »

Rien que d'y penser, Riku en a les larmes aux yeux. Là, elle baisse son visage pour regarder le sol et commence à se rendre compte que ses sentiments la font terriblement souffrir.

« Tu sais, tu me jalouses parce que Daisuke a des sentiments pour moi mais je pourrais adopter le même comportement pour une autre raison. Tu as embrassé Dark. »

A ce moment, Riku lève la tête et se montre furieuse.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça alors que ce n'est pas moi qui a souhaité embrasser Dark mais lui qui m'a volé mon tout premier baiser. Tu es vraiment horrible lorsque tu t'y mets. »

Riku quitte sa position assise pour se mettre debout. Là, elle tourne le dos à sa sœur et commence à se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Attends Riku, je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ça. »

La gamine reste alors figée devant la porte fermée de la chambre, la main sur la poignée.

« Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi je ne cherche pas à tout te confier. Tu es peut-être ma jumelle mais par moment, j'ai plus l'impression de m'adresser à une parfaite inconnue.

- Riku ? »

La soupirante de Daisuke ouvre la porte et sort de la pièce, laissant sa sœur seule sur son lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Riku retrouve sa chambre et ressent le besoin de s'isoler sur son balcon. Elle a évité d'allumer la lumière de la pièce car depuis quelques temps, elle se plait à se réfugier dans l'obscurité. La tête dehors, l'adolescente sent la brise légère lui caresser le visage, ce qui est fort agréable en cette fin d'été. Découragée, Riku laisse ses larmes couler le long de ses joues sans prendre la peine de les faire disparaître à l'aide du revers de l'une de ses mains.

« Je t'aime tellement Daisuke. »

Et là, la gamine s'écroule sur elle-même. Ses jambes posées sur le sol, elle pleure comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il est dur d'aimer une personne qui ne ressent rien pour vous, même si une sincère camaraderie est la seule solution proposée pour l'instant. Soudain, on frappe contre la porte de chambre et une voix en provenance de l'autre côté se fait entendre.

« Riku, tu es là ? »

C'est Risa. Loin d'être calmée, Riku laisse libre cours à sa colère et ne se montre guère discrète.

« Fous-moi la paix Risa !

- Mais je veux discuter avec toi.

- Ce qui n'est plus mon cas. Dégage ! »

Plusieurs secondes de silence s'écoulent avant que les pas de Risa se font entendre, s'éloignant de la porte de la chambre de sa jumelle. Une nouvelle fois seule, Riku affronte sa tristesse et la laisse s'exprimer par une nouvelle série de larmes.

Dans sa chambre, Risa parvient à entendre la souffrance de sa sœur et voudrait l'aider mais comme cette dernière ne veut pas la voir, la tâche s'avère plus difficile pour le moment. Peut-être est-il temps pour les deux adolescentes d'arrêter de se conforter dans leur statut de jumelle ? Peut-être faut-il qu'elles cessent de tout partager et qu'elles commencent à vivre leur propre expérience chacune de leur côté ? L'idée de s'éloigner de Riku lui fait peur mais auront-elles le choix un jour ou l'autre ? Seul l'avenir pourra leur apporter cette réponse mais pour l'heure, la soeur de Risa souffre et c'est difficile à vivre. D'habitude, Riku est une fille forte mais là …

Dans la chambre de cette dernière, la jeune fille continue de pleurer alors que dans le ciel, au plein centre de la lune, une silhouette reconnaissable fait son apparition. Tandis que les larmes continuent de couler, la malheureuse se rend bien compte que sa chambre est devenue beaucoup plus obscure, comme si quelque chose empêchait les rayons de la lune de venir jusqu'à elle. C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme lève les yeux vers le ciel et remarque la silhouette qui grossit tout doucement.

« Dark ? »

Se souvenant de ce baiser si précieux à ses yeux que cet être a réussi à lui voler, la sœur de Risa parvient à se ressaisir et à se mettre debout. Là, elle sèche ses larmes et pose ses mains le long de son corps, tout en les fermant. De rage, l'adolescente voudrait bien avoir une discussion avec ce pervers mais vient-il dans sa direction ? Attentive, elle observe l'ombre qui entame désormais une descente. Lentement, elle disparait du centre de l'astre nocturne avant de se volatiliser mystérieusement. Au lieu de replonger dans sa tristesse, Riku vient d'avoir une idée. Bien décidée, elle s'approche de son bureau, allume la lampe qui repose dessus et se pose sur sa chaise. Ensuite, la jeune fille s'empare d'une feuille puis d'un stylo avant de commencer à rédiger quelques lignes.

Elle sait depuis quelques temps que Dark prévient toujours lorsqu'il envisage de voler une œuvre d'art dans un musée. Toutefois, ces derniers restent ouvert la journée au public et selon l'objet que le criminel souhaite subtiliser, elle prendra les risques nécessaires pour y glisser la lettre qu'elle est en train de rédiger.

Riku est plus que motivée à obtenir des réponses suite à ce baiser qu'elle a obtenu de sa part alors qu'il aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur sa jumelle, cette dernière crevant d'amour pour lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Le pouvoir secret de With.

Minuit vient tout juste de passer. La ville dans laquelle réside Daisuke est calme puisque tout le monde dort à poings fermés. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le cas concernant un quartier encerclé et éclairé par plusieurs voitures appartenant à la police de la bourgade. Une plaque d'égout git sur le sol, à côté de l'ouverture qu'elle est censée protégée et sous terre, il se passe quelque chose.

Marchant dans les eaux usées mêlées à celles des pluies tombées il y a de cela plusieurs jours, Dark marche dans l'un de nombreux passages souterrains afin d'y effectuer un nouveau vol. Cette fois, le voleur aux ailes noires doit trouver une œuvre d'art dissimulée dans une salle secrète, aménagée dans les égouts de la ville. Son propriétaire, un homme un peu original qui aimait vivre d'une façon différente de celles de ses semblables passait pas mal de temps sous la surface. Ayant la chance de jouir d'une fortune financière assez colossale, il a eu l'idée loufoque de faire bâtir une résidence souterraine parmi les nombreuses galeries que comptent les égouts de cette bourgade. Hélas, l'homme est décédé depuis plusieurs années et a laissé derrière lui une collection de tableaux et autres œuvres d'arts toujours pas retrouvés jusqu'à ce jour. Toutefois, il avait prit soin de confier la liste de ses biens précieux à plusieurs individus se trouvant dans son entourage, y comprit le grand-père de Daisuke.

Et c'est ainsi que Dark se retrouve actuellement à mouiller ses chaussures et les bas de son pantalon en évoluant dans cette eau qui ne sent pas très bon.

« Je te jure que le vieux aura intérêt à me récompenser comme il se doit car c'est sûrement la mission la plus désagréable que je suis amené à faire depuis le début de mon éveil. »

Dark arrive à un carrefour qui propose deux nouvelles directions : la première se trouvant à gauche et la seconde, à droite. Pour ne pas se tromper, l'homme marque un arrêt et plonge ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en ressort un bout de papier tout chiffonné sur lequel est dessiné un plan.

« Alors voyons voir. Si je ne me trompe pas, la porte secrète de cet appartement se trouve au bout du couloir se situant à ma gauche. »

Le voleur lève donc la tête et regarde dans la direction recommandée. Au bout de la galerie, il y voit un mur de briques rouges.

« Bon, ça sent le mécanisme tout ça. »

Ne se décourageant nullement, le garçon glisse la feuille dans la poche droite de son pantalon et poursuit son évolution. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le voilà devant le mur de briques. Ses pieds sont toujours dans l'eau et cette situation commence sérieusement à lui user les nerfs.

« Comment cet homme pouvait-il vivre dans un tel endroit ? Il faut vraiment avoir une araignée au plafond pour y parvenir. »

Conclut-il avant de découvrir l'énigme qui l'attend. Sur l'une de ces briques est dessiné un petit symbole représentant la masculinité. Dark sait que le mystère commence par-là et sans hésiter, l'homme pose l'une de ses mains sur le morceau de pierre. Il y exerce une pression et sans surprise, la brique s'enfonce pour disparaître complètement. Voulant savoir la suite des évènements, Dark pose sa main le long de son cœur et observe ce mur qui se tient toujours devant lui.

Tout à coup, celui-ci se met à trembler. Des chutes de poussières se produisent et vont s'échouer dans l'eau des égouts tandis qu'une fissure commence à se creuser verticalement sur la partie supérieure de la paroi. La faille continue de grandir au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent et termine sa course jusqu'en bas. Peu après, le mur se sépare en deux parties distinctes, marquées par la faille qui s'est opérée il y a de cela peu de temps. Lorsque les pans terminent leur séparation, une porte en bois est alors découverte.

« Nous y voilà. »

Prononce le voleur, satisfait. Finalement, cette énigme fut bien plus simple qu'il pensait et dans un sens, cela l'arrange. Plus vite il aura l'œuvre d'art qu'il est venu chercher et plus vite il pourra sortir de cet endroit infâme. L'homme pose sa main sur la poignée et l'a fait tourner sur elle-même. L'issue s'ouvre sans difficulté et là encore, Dark est une nouvelle fois étonné. Pourquoi ne pas fermer la porte censée protéger une œuvre d'art de grande valeur se trouvant à son autre coté ? Surtout que l'énigme était toute simple.

Le criminel ne s'attarde pas sur cette question, estimant que cela doit être normal et entre dans l'appartement qu'il a trouvé. Une fois à l'intérieur d'une première pièce, Dark ferme la porte derrière lui et admire la décoration de la petite salle dans laquelle il se trouve. En fait, ce n'est pas dans un appartement qu'il vient de se glisser mais dans une pièce unique, carrée et surtout, vide de la moindre décoration. Cependant, il y a bien l'œuvre d'art qui se tient accrochée au mur qui lui fait face. Un tableau racontant l'histoire d'un paysage d'un jour d'automne. Fier de sa trouvaille, Dark s'approche du dessin et pose ses mains sur le cadre en bois afin de le décrocher. A ce moment, la peinture s'illumine d'une magnifique lueur blanchâtre et aussitôt, le voleur s'écroule sur le sol, inconscient.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, le bandit se retrouve dans un monde étrange dont le sol est fait d'une matière duveteuse et l'horizon présentant une magnifique couleur bleutée. Au-dessus de sa tête, aucun ciel ni plafond. Intrigué, le hors-la-loi se met rapidement debout et regarde autour de lui.

« En bas. » Fait une voix plutôt aigue.

Dark baisse son visage et voit With a ses pieds, le fixant étrangement. Oubliant ce qui vient tout juste de se passer, l'homme s'accroupit et commence à caresser la tête de son compagnon de mission.

« Coucou With. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu fais ici mais surtout, dans quel monde nous sommes ?

- Je suis l'énigme qui protège cette œuvre d'art. »

Dark tombe à la renverse, surprit d'avoir entendu l'étrange animal.

« Depuis quand peux-tu parler ?

- Depuis toujours mais je peux le faire uniquement dans ce monde, celui qui se trouve caché tout au fond de ton cœur et dont tu viens de prendre conscience.

- Mon cœur dis-tu ?

- Oui, celui de Daisuke. Cet adolescent est fatigué de toutes ces transformations et de ces missions. J'ignore si tu es au courant mais il traverse une passe difficile en ce moment à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour cette jeune fille.

- Sentiments qui ne sont pas partagés au passage.

- Je sais. Si je t'ai entrainé ici, c'est pour qu'il puisse se reposer quelques heures avec mon apparence d'origine.

- Quoi ? »

Et aussitôt, Dark disparait pour laisser la place à Daisuke qui semble complètement perdu.

« With, je dois partir d'ici avec le tableau, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi.

- Tu ne vas pas t'amuser puisque tu vas te reposer.

- Mais je n'ai … »

Daisuke n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que With se met à bouger des oreilles. Aussitôt, l'adolescent sent ses paupières devenir lourdes et le voilà qu'il tombe de tout son long, venant tout juste de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Ce repos se fait sans rêves ni cauchemar. Juste quelques heures de sommeil sans la moindre perturbation afin de permettre à son corps et son cœur de souffler quelques instants. A son réveil, il se sentira mieux et sera plus habile pour subtiliser les œuvres que réclame sa famille. Après tout, n'est-il pas plus facile de travailler le cœur léger ?


	6. Chapter 6

Juste un air

Towa est dans le salon de la résidence de la famille Niwa. La jeune fille est assise devant l'une des fenêtres de la pièce et regarde ce qui se passe dehors, tout en tenant une flûte dans ses mains. Pensive, elle regarde deux enfants qui jouent au ballon sur la propriété de la maison d'en face et ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer. Même si elle peut compter sur Daisuke pour être son camarade de jeu dans certaines circonstances, Towa n'arrive pas à se convaincre qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Voulant à tout prix vivre comme une fille de son âge, la voilà qui commence à porter l'embouchure de la flûte à ses lèvres et souffle à l'intérieur. Plusieurs notes maladroites s'en échappent, la réconfortant dans ses songes négatifs. Soudain, des pas dans son dos se font entendre mais l'être se garde bien de se retourner pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui arrive.

« Bonjour Towa. »

La créature se retourne enfin sur sa chaise et laisse apparaitre un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour. »

La personne qui vient de la rejoindre n'est autre que Daiki, le grand-père du jeune et adorable Daisuke.

« Tout va bien Towa ?

- Oui. »

Au moment où elle se retourne une seconde fois pour faire face à la fenêtre, son sourire disparait pour laisser la place à une expression de tristesse. Le vieil homme, sentant que rien ne va dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, tente de discuter avec celle-ci dans le seul but de lui venir en aide. Tranquillement, il s'approche d'elle pour s'arrêter une fois à ses côtés.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Towa.

- Pas grand-chose. En fait, je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui m'arrive. »

Le grand-père se met à regarder par la fenêtre et remarque la présence des deux garçons se trouvant sur le trottoir d'en face.

« Je vois. Toi aussi tu voudrais mener une existence normale ?

- Oui mais je sais déjà que c'est peine perdue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que pour mener une vie normale, il faut déjà l'être, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. »

La fillette pose soigneusement l'instrument de musique sur ses cuisses et juste après, se regarde les mains.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas normal moi non plus mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de réussir ma vie. Par cela j'entends, offrir une descendance à ma famille. Maintenant que j'ai la chance de voir mon petit-fils grandir, je sais que j'ai trouvé le bonheur alors qu'il y a plusieurs années de cela, j'étais exactement comme toi. »

Suite à cette révélation, Towa lève son visage pour regarder celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Vraiment ? »

Et c'est avec un franc sourire sur les lèvres qu'il répond à la créature.

« Oui. Lorsque j'étais un jeune homme en passe de devenir adulte, je me suis posé de multiples questions. Du fait que j'étais dans ma période « dark », je me demandai si j'allais pouvoir mener une existence normale alors que mon père et mon grand-père y avaient réussi. Même en discutant avec eux ou ma mère, je n'étais pas pleinement satisfait des réponses que j'entendais de leur part. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de m'isoler de tout le monde pendant un certain temps afin de trouver moi-même les solutions que je cherchais tant.

- Et vous avez réussi ?

- Au tout début non car même si j'avais placé plusieurs kilomètres entre ma famille et moi, celle-ci continuait de me hanter d'une certaine façon.

- A cause de Dark ?

- Tout à fait. »

Le vieil homme quitte Towa pour se placer juste devant la fenêtre. Sans quitter les deux garçons et leur jeu, le patriarche continue son récit.

« Aussi bien pour un homme que pour une femme, le passage à la vie d'adulte n'est jamais facile. Certains pourtant y arrivent aisément et sincèrement, je voudrais connaître leur façon pour y parvenir. Pour ma part, je me devais de me montrer prudent avec mon nouvel entourage à cause de ce que tu sais.

- Vos deux vies. La première en étant Daiki et la seconde, en étant Dark.

- Voilà. Et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré la grand-mère de Daisuke sur le chemin qui menait à mon appartement. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux comme ça, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle était si belle et si gracieuse. »

Daiki songe alors à cette femme qu'il a tant aimée. Soudain, le voilà qu'il rigole, provoquant la stupéfaction chez Towa.

« Je me souviens encore de la tête qu'elle a faite lorsque je lui ai avoué ma véritable condition.

- Et elle vous a rejeté ?

- Non et je peux avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance ce jour là. Du premier coup d'œil, j'ai su trouver celle qui ferait de moi un homme heureux, en m'acceptant tel que je suis. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne dois pas te torturer l'esprit Towa. Même si tu dois passer un maximum de temps dans cette maison ou auprès de Daisuke, je suis sûr que tôt ou tard, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te fera vivre une existence normale.

- Je l'espère.

- Je ne me fais aucun souci pour ça. »

Ces mots rassurent la jeune musicienne en herbe, ce qui l'étonne beaucoup en premier lieu. Ensuite, ses mains s'enferment sur la flute et sa volonté d'apprentissage commence à se faire de plus en plus forte.

« Tu penses que d'apprendre à en jouer t'aidera à mener cette vie à laquelle tu inspires tant ? Lui demande le grand-père de Daisuke.

- Je l'ignore mais pourtant…

- …et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de toi te fait comprendre que cette flûte peut-être une première solution.

- Tout à fait.

- Très bien. »

Daiki s'éloigne de la fenêtre, lui tourne le dos et commence à marcher. Rapidement, il dépasse la jeune fille et continue de progresser au sein de la pièce.

« Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec un professeur de musique et je compte sur toi pour ne pas me décevoir. »

Towa n'ose pas en croire ses oreilles. Même si elle ne fait pas partie de la famille de cet homme, celui-ci n'hésite pas à faire preuve d'autant de générosité. De suite, l'adolescente pivote sur sa chaise afin de s'adresser à celui qui va lui permettre de s'approcher de son rêve.

« C'est très gentil à vous Daiki mais comment pourrais-je me remercier ?

- En prenant soin de mon petit-fils, tout simplement. »

Et l'homme quitte la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Désormais, Towa se retrouve seul et ne peut s'empêcher de regarder l'instrument qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Dans quelques jours, peut-être des heures, elle commencera à jouer de la flûte et une chose est sûre : Towa a vraiment hâte de débuter les premières leçons. D'ailleurs, elle fera tout son possible pour faire honneur à celui qui lui offre un tel présent.

Dehors, les deux enfants viennent de cesser leur jeu sous la demande de leur mère. Les garçons entrent à l'intérieur de la maison et désormais, la rue retrouve son calme habituel, ce qui exaspère l'observatrice silencieuse. A ce moment, c'est la mère de Daisuke qui arrive à l'entrée du salon.

« Towa ? »

L'appelée se lève de sa chaise et se retourne, tout en conservant la flûte dans l'une de ses mains posée le long de son corps.

« Oui.

- La table est prête et nous allons passer à table.

- Entendu. »

La maman de Daisuke sort de la pièce tandis que Towa la traverse. Peu de temps après, le salon se retrouve vide de la moindre présence humaine puisque l'ensemble des résidents de cette demeure est réunit dans la salle à manger. Même si l'impression peine à prendre sa place dans son cœur et son esprit, Towa mène déjà un semblant de vie normale bien qu'elle se défend du contraire. Depuis son intégration au sein de cette famille, la jeune fille se lève tous les matins après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle se montre également obéissante bien que son tempérament la pousse à faire des bêtises de temps en temps. A chaque heure de repas, elle se montre très vite et sa journée est remplie par certaines activités qu'elle partage avec Daisuke.

Oui, sans s'en rendre compte, Towa est un membre à part entière de cette famille bien que le contraire persiste dans un coin de son esprit. Plus tard, bien qu'elle l'ignore encore, elle aura un rôle des plus importants à l'intérieur de la famille Niwa puisque cette jeune fille sera la gouvernante de la prochaine génération. D'ailleurs, la mère et le grand-père de Daisuke se posent toujours la question de savoir qui sera l'élue du cœur de ce charmant jeune homme. L'avenir leur dira bien assez tôt, il ne faut avoir aucune inquiétude à ce sujet comme se plait à dire Daiki.


	7. Chapter 7

Juste pour une sculpture.

Daisuke est sur le sol, le dos contre celui-ci et ses jambes légèrement pliés. A ses côtés, With qui a retrouvé sa forme initiale et qui ne peut s'empêcher de montrer les crocs contre cette deuxième personne présente dans la pièce. Encore une fois, le jeune adolescent devait voler une œuvre d''art sous la demande de son grand-père mais l'opération ne s'est pas déroulée comme il l'avait souhaité. En ce moment, il est dans l'une des nombreuses salles d'un musée de la ville et face à lui se tient Krad.

« Cette fois, je te fais la promesse que tu ne t'échapperas pas. »

Dit-il tout en souriant. Cette assurance que cette créature affiche actuellement sur son visage ne présage rien de bon pour le jeune voleur qu'est Daisuke. Pas très loin de lui, sur la moquette qui recouvre le sol de la salle repose une sculpture dont l'effigie est celle d'un tigre de Sibérie. Cet objet était l'objectif de cette nouvelle soirée de haut vol pour l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Il se doutait bien qu'il croiserait son ennemi de tous les jours mais pas aussi vite. De plus, Dark n'a pas voulu lui prêter main forte car il avait d'autres choses à faire, d'après ce qu'il a dit à Daisuke, au sein même de son esprit.

« Maintenant que je te tiens, ta carrière de criminel est désormais terminée. Je me ferais un plaisir de faire savoir ta véritable identité à la ville toute entière.

- Comme je le ferais pour toi Krad. »

L'être ailé n'est guère étonné de la rétorque de sa jeune proie mais ne se montre pas pour autant perturbé. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Krad lui répond.

« Sachant que j'aurais réalisé le vieux rêve de tous les policiers et autres commissaires de cette bourgade, tu te doutes bien que de connaître ma véritable identité ne leur posera sûrement aucun souci.

- Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi. De toute façon, je pense que mon échec sera ma délivrance.

- Quoi ? »

Daisuke quitte sa position allongée pour s'assoir. Là, il baisse son visage et regarde ses deux mains qu'il ouvre en grand.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu être un voleur de grande renommée comme mon père, mon grand-père et tous les mâles de ma famille. Comme tous les garçons de mon âge, je rêvais d'une seule chose : avoir de bonnes notes à l'école, me faire de bons amis et être aimé par la fille pour qui mon cœur bat. Hélas… »

Et voilà que les yeux de Daisuke commencent à se faire brillants, comme si le jeune homme était à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire mais je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie.

- Oui mais malheureusement pour toi, tu es le grand Dark, l'être dont je me suis toujours promis d'arrêter afin de mettre un terme à ses agissements criminels.

- Dans ce cas, vas-y ! »

Le jeune adolescent amoureux de l'une des jumelles ne parvient plus à retenir cette tristesse qu'il a refoulée depuis de nombreux mois. Cette fois, il écoute son cœur et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Face à lui, Krad qui remarque son état d'âme mais qui en a que faire. Soudain, Daisuke ferme ses mains et tend ses poings à son ennemi de toujours.

« Vas-y, arrête-moi !

- Tu sais que tu risques de mourir en prison, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et cela ne me fait pas peur. Je sais aussi que je pourrais me retrouver dans un laboratoire, observant des gens qui me feront passer toute une série d'examens pour comprendre mon don. Avec un peu de chance, c'est eux qui mettront un terme à ma misérable existence.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. »

De son côté, With ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et souhaite sincèrement que son maître lutte de toutes ses forces pour trouver un sens à sa vie. Lui qui a toujours été les ailes de Dark depuis de nombreuses décennies, c'est la première fois qu'il voit l'un de ses jeunes maîtres détester à tel point ce sombre destin. Peut-être qu'un électrochoc ne lui ferait pas de mal ?

Sûr de son idée, l'animal blanc saute en direction de Krad pour l'agresser à l'aide de ses crocs. Etant sur ses gardes depuis le début de cette rencontre, l'être ailé symbolisant la lumière se montre plus rapide et frappe la créature de son poing gauche. La force utilisée dans ce geste suffit à précipiter les ailes de Dark contre l'un des murs de la salle. Lorsque la bête heurte la cloison de briques rouges, un cri plaintif à moitié étouffé se fait alors entendre, alarmant son jeune maître.

D'ailleurs, Daisuke n'a rien loupé de ce triste spectacle et le voilà qui se lève très vite pour se rassurer de l'état de With. Une fois près de lui, le jeune homme le prend dans ses mains et le regarde pour savoir si tout va bien, n'hésitant pas à lui adresser quelques mots.

« With, comment te sens-tu ? »

Suite à cette interrogation, l'animal regarde son maître mais ses yeux à moitiés fermés prouvent qu'il va plutôt mal. Chose étrange, cette violence libérée contre l'animal réveille des sentiments chez Daisuke.

« Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal aux animaux et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit des miens. »

Doucement, l'adolescent pose la créature blanche sur le sol et se met debout, se tournant vers Krad afin de lui faire face.

« Tiens tiens ! Est-ce moi ou tu es en train de te mettre en colère ? Lui demande l'être ailé qui se tient à quelques mètres de Daisuke.

- Tout à fait. J'aurais aimé que tu laisses With en dehors de cette histoire et malgré cela, tu n'as pas hésité à lui faire du mal.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser me faire du mal, si ? »

Daisuke sait très bien qu'il n'a aucune chance contre cet étrange individu qui se tient devant lui mais il doit tenter quelque chose, ça c'est sûr. Déjà, il doit sortir de ce musée le plus vite possible et surtout avec With. A ce moment, le collégien commence à se parler à lui-même, tout en ignorant Krad.

« Dark, je pense que tu dois te montrer s'il te plait. Face à Krad, je ne pèserai pas bien lourd mais il a touché à notre ami et si tu le portes dans ton corps, aide-moi à le venger s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas trop m'aider et je peux le comprendre mais là, il s'agit de With et jusqu'à présent, il est …

- … Notre ami. »

Répond une seconde voix virile qui sort de la bouche de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges.

« Il ne faut pas me le demander deux fois Daisuke. »

Et voilà que le garçon gagne plusieurs centimètres de hauteur tandis que ses cheveux rubis laissent la place à des cheveux noirs alors que ses traits d'adolescents cèdent le terrain à d'autres adultes.

« Enfin Dark, je suis ravi de te revoir, se réjouit Krad.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, sache-le. Parce que tu as fait du mal à mon compagnon d'aventures qui est aussi mon ami, je te garantis que je vais te faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. »

Dès que cette phrase est terminée, Dark disparait subitement de la vue de Krad, ce qui inquiète grandement celui-ci.

« Où est-il passé ?

- Je suis ici. »

Le criminel se matérialise juste devant son ennemi et n'hésite pas à le frapper au visage à l'aide de l'un de ses poings. Sous le coup, l'être magique censé agir sous la cause de luminosité recule de plusieurs pas, ne s'étant guère préparé à cette initiative plutôt brutale. De son côté, Dark enchaîne avec un autre coup de poing destiné à l'abdomen de Krad. Le souffle coupé, le représentant de la justice se penche légèrement en avant tout en se posant les mains sur le ventre afin de retrouver une respiration normale.

Pendant ce temps, le maître de With s'apprête à lui asséner un troisième coup lorsque la voix de Daisuke résonne dans son esprit.

« Arrête Dark, il a eu son compte.

- Tu crois ? »

Demande-t-il à voix haute.

« Oui. Prends With avec toi et fais-nous sortir de cet endroit.

- Pourtant, il mérite que je le corrige comme il se doit suite à ce qu'il lui a fait.

- Je le sais mais d'autres occasions se présenteront à l'avenir. Pour l'heure, dégageons.

- Tu as raison. »

La voix de Daisuke cesse mais Dark ressent le besoin d'adresser ces derniers mots à son adversaire qui commence à se porter mieux.

« La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront, je te mettrais la correction que tu mérites et je n'écouterais pas Daisuke.

- Cela ne me fait pas peur.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mais je préfère te le dire pour que tu te tiennes prêt. »

Dark commence à s'éloigner de l'entité en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière. Une fois loin de lui, il lui tourne le dos et retourne auprès de With qu'il prend rapidement dans ses mains.

« Allez mon grand, retournons à la maison. »

Le criminel se met debout, traverse la pièce en direction de la sculpture dont il se saisit rapidement. Ensuite, il se dirige tranquillement vers la porte de sortie de la grande salle sans prêter la moindre attention à Krad qui se porte beaucoup mieux. Celui-ci est désormais debout mais du sang perle sur l'un des coins de sa lèvre. De suite, l'individu aux couleurs immaculées essuie ce liquide du revers de l'un de ses bras et regarde la tâche rouge qui se trouve désormais sur sa manche. Comme il est seul, la créature peut s'avouer certaines vérités à voix haute.

« J'ignorai que cet animal pouvait provoquer chez lui une certaine colère mais surtout, une volonté de vivre. Et dire que j'étais à deux doigts de mettre fin à ses actes et qu'il a fallu que je m'en prenne à cette bestiole, je suis vraiment qu'un sombre crétin. »

Une heure plus tard, Dark est de retour chez lui et a laissé la place à Daisuke puisqu'ils sont désormais hors de danger. En entrant dans le salon tout en tenant With dans ses mains, sa mère et son grand-père se lèvent de leur chaise respective pour aller à la rencontre du jeune homme.

« Daisuke, que s'est-il passé ? Demande le plus âgé de la famille.

- Il a voulu me protéger et Krad ne l'a pas épargné. Soignez-le s'il vous plait. »

Dit-il tout en pleurant.


	8. Chapter 8

Tu me manques

Il fait nuit, dix heures du soir pour être plus précis. Dans la ville où réside Daisuke et les deux jumelles, le ronronnement d'un moteur se fait entendre. Plusieurs années se sont écoulées et le jeune adolescent qu'était le petit voleur est devenu un très bel homme. Les cheveux toujours rouge et coiffés en bataille, celui qui abrite Dark pose son postérieur sur la selle de sa moto et l'a fait hurler. Quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà en train de rouler sur la route, tentant d'oublier le mal qui ravage son cœur à ce moment même.

L'homme a réalisé une très belle erreur et il s'en veut terriblement. Sa romance avec Risa n'a duré que très peu de temps car Daisuke culpabilisait de faire souffrir Riku. Celle-ci, voulant rester célibataire, souriait dès qu'elle voyait le couple mais pleurait une fois isolée dans sa chambre. Certes, il appartient à un homme de faire des choix lorsque l'amour le recommande, le fait sentir mais pour celui aux cheveux rouges, cette décision fut trop difficile. Ainsi, l'homme se sentit obligé de mettre un terme à sa relation avec la magnifique Risa, par respect pour sa jumelle.

Le cœur lourd, les yeux larmoyant, le garçon roule au beau milieu de la nuit. Comme pour respecter sa détresse affective, les rues sont totalement désertes. Aucune voiture ne rencontre son bolide, aucune personne ne marche sur les trottoirs. Oui, Daisuke est le seul maître des artères goudronnées cette nuit et cela l'arrange plutôt qu'autre chose. En fait, le garçon ne sait plus quoi faire et vivre ainsi lui est devenu totalement insupportable et sous le coup de cette impulsion sentimentale, il n'est pas à l'abri de faire une bêtise.

Le jeune voleur ne reproche rien aux deux filles. De toute façon, elles ne sont coupables de rien et lui non plus. C'est juste le destin qui a voulu se montrer doublement cruel avec Daisuke. Déjà qu'il vient au monde en abritant en lui un homme recherché depuis de nombreuses années, voilà qu'en plus de cela, il se retrouve en plein cœur d'un triangle amoureux. Position des plus inconfortables et dont l'issue ne semble guère facile à trouver afin de rendre tout le monde heureux.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé avoir un cœur aussi sombre que l'être qui repose dans son enveloppe charnelle. Daisuke songe aux deux femmes et bizarrement, aucune transformation ne s'opère. Il pense fortement à Risa mais Dark ne fait pas surface. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ressent-il la détresse du jeune conducteur et juge qu'une apparition pourrait aggraver les choses ?

Ce voleur serait-il capable de montrer un peu de compassion ? Pourtant, cet être magique se fout complètement des conséquences de chacun de ses actes et Daisuke l'avait comprit dès le premier jour où son double a osé montrer le bout de son nez. Vivre en ayant deux personnalité n'est pas facile et le pilote maudit son existence. Son grand-père et sa mère tentent de l'aider à pouvoir gérer ses deux vies avec le plus de légèreté possible mais Daisuke n'est pas comme eux. Le garçon est différent et ne voulait faire de mal à personne.

Alors qu'un tunnel se montre au loin, Daisuke n'a pas la force de retenir ses larmes et les voilà en train de couler à l'intérieur de son casque noir. A ce moment, une voix masculine retentit dans un coin de sa tête et l'homme sait très bien de qui il s'agit. L'amoureux transit aimerait lui échapper ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie mais celui-ci le suivra tout le temps. De plus, Daisuke songe à une autre possibilité. Si jamais il parvient à vivre un amour pleinement et sereinement, se pourrait-il que Dark se glisse dans le corps de sa progéniture mâle ?

- Désolé Dark mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Je le sais Daisuke. Tu oublies que nous partageons le même cœur mais sache que te voir dans cet état me fait du mal à moi aussi.

Le conducteur de la moto étouffe un rire avant de reprendre la conversation. Etrange que son double dise cela alors que pour les oreilles de Daisuke, ces paroles sonnent fausses. A moins que Dark souhaite lui montrer une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité jusqu'à présent inconnue. Non, Daisuke n'y croit pas. C'est sûrement encore l'une de ses manigances et il ne doit pas céder.

- Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait.

- Je ne peux pas. Je te sens complètement perdu ce soir et j'ai peur pour toi.

- Depuis quand sais-tu te montrer aussi humain ? C'est à cause de toi que je souffre autant et bien sûr, tu ne peux rien pour moi. Partout où tu passes, tu ne peux t'empêcher de causer des dégâts et bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agit de réparer tes erreurs, tu n'es plus là. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Dark et tu le seras toute ta vie.

A ce moment, une idée sombre traverse l'esprit de Daisuke. Une utopie qui pourrait mettre un terme à son calvaire. S'il ne peut pas vivre heureux comme tout un chacun, pourquoi Dark le pourrait par son intermédiaire ? Son grand-père lui avait promit que son double disparaîtrait s'il réunissait des œuvres d'arts mais en fin de compte, le voleur est toujours là. Oui, Daisuke n'en peut plus et celui qui se repose dans son corps sait la nature de son idée nouvelle.

- Ne fait pas ça s'il te plait, dit-il d'une voix tremblotante.

- Désolé Dark mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Si je voulais continuer et si j'avais le bonheur d'avoir un fils, j'aurais trop peur que tu lui bousilles la vie comme tu as su si bien le faire avec la mienne.

- Je te fais la promesse que je resterai avec toi et que je laisserai ta progéniture tranquille.

- Balivernes ! La franchise n'a jamais fait parti de tes qualités et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à te croire.

Daisuke arrête sa moto à quelques mètres de l'entrée du tunnel et pose un pied au sol. Ensuite, il lève la visière de son casque et regarde la voie qui se tient devant lui. Là, le garçon réfléchit pour tenter de trouver une nouvelle solution mais l'idée qui lui a traversé l'esprit quelques minutes auparavant semble la meilleure.

- Ne fais pas ça Daisuke.


	9. Chapter 9

Tu me manques.

Deuxième partie.

Daisuke fait la sourde oreille. A partir de maintenant, lui seul est maître de son destin et ce n'est pas son grand-père, sa mère, Dark ou l'une des deux jumelles qui pourront le faire changer d'avis. Pour une fois qu'il veut agir de lui-même, autant aller jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, il sait que dans son geste, l'homme y trouvera une certaine paix et ainsi, le triangle amoureux dont il fait parti cessera. Tranquillement, le voleur abaisse la visière de son casque.

Il se penche un peu plus en avant, fait tourner le démarreur et voilà que le bolide commence à rouler tranquillement vers le tunnel. Rapidement, la distance qui les sépare se réduit considérablement au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. Dark ne prononce plus un seul mot car il sait que cela ne servira plus à rien. Le jeune homme se vide l'esprit et tente d'être en paix avec lui-même mais peut-on l'être réellement lorsqu'on est sur le point de commettre un geste qui causera de la peine chez une dizaine d'êtres humains ? Difficile à dire car ceux qui ont réussi à s'en sortir et à se relever vivent généralement avec un sentiment de culpabilité, pour le restant de leurs jours.

Daisuke s'engouffre dans le tunnel avec son engin diabolique. Les nombreux spots se trouvant à l'intérieur et libérant une lumière jaune reflètent sur le casque du conducteur. Au fur et à mesure où les luminosités s'enchaînent, quelques romantiques passant par là pourraient croire à une quelconque caresse sensuelle mais il n'en est rien. Plus les mètres sont avalés au sein du corridor artificiel et plus Daisuke accélère la vitesse. L'aiguille du cadran indiquant les vitesses tremble juste devant la signalétique du cent.

La vitesse du véhicule à deux roues peut encore monter et le garçon compte bien faire rugir son moteur à son maximum. Là encore, le jeune homme ne croise aucune voiture à l'intérieur du tunnel. Ce calme inhabituel l'étonne grandement et commence à se demander si cette soirée n'était pas la plus propice pour mettre son plan à exécution. Le voie souterraine comprend plusieurs kilomètres de longueur et tourne brutalement vers sa droite, en son milieu. Daisuke décide que cette zone précise du tunnel serait l'idéal pour quitter ce monde.

Oui, l'homme aux cheveux rouges veut en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Plus jamais Dark aura emprise sur lui. Plus jamais ses sentiments ne le feront culpabiliser face à la souffrance de la sœur de celle qu'il aime. Plus jamais son corps ne subira des changements lorsqu'il verra l'élue de son corps et plus jamais il ira voler dans un quelconque musée. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Daisuke se sent libre de faire ce qu'il veut et si jamais Dark tente de prendre le contrôle, il se sent suffisamment fort pour le contrer.

Le fameux virage commence à se montrer au loin. Néanmoins, les mètres sont importants par leur nombre et le conducteur sait qu'il a encore du temps pour faire marche arrière. Ce denier peut très bien arrêter sa moto, se poser et de réfléchir une nouvelle fois. Toutefois, si Daisuke opte pour cet acte de réflexion, Dark en profiterait sûrement pour discuter avec lui et tenter de le raisonner. Non, l'amoureux transit veut continuer son chemin vers la mort et si jamais sa tentative devait échouer ?

Peut-être que la faucheuse ferait son apparition s'il devait se trouver allonger sur le sol, dans un sale état ? Dans ce cas, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour passer de l'autre côté et dans un sens, son décès pourrait passer comme étant une mort accidentelle. Du coup, les deux voies que pourrait prendre cette collision seraient d'un grand secours et cela rassure Daisuke. Désormais, l'aiguille de son cadran vient de dépasser les cent vingt kilomètres à l'heure et au sein du tunnel, seul son moteur rugit et impose sa colère. Décidé, l'homme augmente encore la vitesse et file droit vers le virage.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, une jeune femme se tient sur le balcon de sa chambre. Elle est revêtue d'une chemise de nuit dont la couleur principale est un jaune clair et cette demoiselle à un mauvais pressentiment. En effet, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, elle sent que quelque chose de dramatique se prépare au loin mais n'arrive pas à savoir quoi précisément. Le cœur serré, elle regarde la lune et aimerait avoir un indice sur ce mauvais doute. Si seulement les quelques bonnes fées qui veillent sur elle depuis sa naissance pouvaient lui donner un petit coup de mains.

Soudain, un frisson parcourt son corps. Pourtant, il ne fait pas froid dehors puisque cette soirée est celle d'un mois d'été. Que se passe-t-il de grave ou du moins, sur le point de se réaliser pour qu'elle se sente aussi mal ? La soupirante de Daisuke aimerait en parler avec sa jumelle mais celle-ci est bien trop occupée à discuter avec son nouvel amoureux pour se soucier de sa frangine. Riku déteste sa sœur car cette dernière a toujours su animer des sentiments amoureux chez le joli garçon à la chevelure flamboyante.

Combien de fois a-t-elle souhaité être à sa place pour pouvoir ravir un seul et unique baiser à cet homme qu'elle aime tant ? Hélas, l'amour est certainement le plus beau et le plus fort des sentiments mais il est celui dont les ravages sont les plus douloureuses. La vie se montre cruelle avec certaines personnes et Riku pense que le bonheur n'est pas fait pour elle. Toutefois, loin de se décourager, la jumelle de Risa a accepté les faveurs d'autres garçons pour tenter d'oublier Daisuke mais à chaque fois, ses tentatives se sont soldées par un échec. Pourquoi n'est-il pas amoureux d'elle ?

En prise à ses réflexions, Riku est victime d'une violente suffocation. La main portée sur sa poitrine, elle s'écroule sur ses genoux et tente de respirer normalement. Néanmoins, cette entrave dans laquelle son cœur se trouve lui fait comprendre qu'elle vient de perdre un être qui compte énormément pour elle. Les larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues, la femme comprend que cet être vivra désormais que dans son cœur et son esprit.

« Daisuke… »


	10. Chapter 10

La boîte à musique.

La fin des cours vient tout juste de retentir parmi les nombreux couloirs que comprend le collège dans lequel étudie Daisuke. Alors que l'adolescent franchi le seuil de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, une main lui attrape le bras droit et le tire doucement en arrière. Curieux, Daisuke se retourne et voit son ami Takeshi lui faire face. D'ailleurs, c'est celui-ci qui lui tient le bras et le garçon semble vouloir discuter d'un certain sujet avec son ami.

Très vite, les deux compagnons marchent le long du corridor, descendent de l'étage et vont s'isoler dans les toilettes des garçons pour converser tranquillement. En prenant soin de fermer la porte après leur passage, Takeshi se tourne vers l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges et laisse apparaître de la tristesse sur son visage. A ce moment, Daisuke s'inquiète et n'hésite pas à se montrer curieux. Toutefois, qui aurait l'idée saugrenue d'attirer quelqu'un dans les toilettes dans le seul but de pouvoir discuter paisiblement ? Tout ça ne tourne pas rond.

- Tout va bien Takeshi ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

A cet instant, Takeshi plonge ses mains dans la poche droite de son pantalon et en sort une photo pliée. Doucement, il dévoile son contenu à celui qui se tient face à lui et décide de raconter une histoire qui s'est réellement passée dans sa vie. Néanmoins, le jeune journaliste sent le rouge lui monter aux joues lors du récit et il sait très bien qu'il n'aura pas le choix. A la fin de cette confession, le jeune garçon devra ouvrir son cœur comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant.

- Cette photo est celle d'une boîte à musique qu'on se transmet de génération en génération au sein de ma famille. Néanmoins, nous l'avons perdu il y a de cela quelques semaines et nous avons fait tout notre possible pour la retrouver.

- Tu sais Takeshi, cet objet n'est qu'un accessoire et cela se remplace facilement, surtout lorsqu'on en possède les moyens.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout Daisuke. Si cette boîte à musique s'est transmit, c'est grâce aux nombreux couples qui se sont formés dans ma famille. Logiquement, je devais la remettre à la personne que j'aime mais comme nous ne l'avons pu, cette tâche va s'avérer difficile.

Daisuke aimerait aider son ami mais il ignore de quelle façon il pourrait s'y prendre. D'ailleurs, celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui peine à retenir ses larmes. Pour se reprendre, Takeshi n'hésite pas à ranger la photo dans la poche de son pantalon avant de se ressaisir. De son côté, celui qui abrite Dark dans son corps souhaite poursuivre cette conversation.

- Vous avez reçu des gens chez vous les jours qui ont précédé la disparition de cette boîte à musique ?

- Mon oncle qui est venu nous présenter sa petite copine.

Pour Daisuke, cette réponse ne laisse planer aucun mystère sur cette affaire mais on dirait bien que son camarade de classe n'est pas de cet avis. Il décide alors de le convaincre même si leur amitié doit être brisée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le garçon aux cheveux rouges n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

- Et tu ne penses pas que ton oncle aurait pu faire le coup ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Takeshi ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais à ce moment, tout se bouscule dans sa tête. Il y voit des images de son oncle et de sa petite amie, des questions qui restent sans réponse pour le moment mais surtout, des images de Daisuke. Celui-ci, dans son esprit, se montre toujours souriant mais le fils du commissaire conserve une pensée au plus profond de son cœur. Celle où Daisuke s'est montré très triste lorsqu'il a ouvert son cœur à l'une des jumelles et que cette dernière l'a rejeté.

- Mon oncle en est incapable.

- Je suis persuadé du contraire et si tu veux, on peut se rendre chez lui afin de résoudre cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner. J'en discuterai avec mon père lorsque je serais de retour à la maison.

Maintenant, c'est une autre question qui brûle les lèvres de Daisuke mais s'il se montre curieux, Takeshi pourrait bien lui reprocher. Toutefois, et il ignore pourquoi, l'interrogation doit être posée.

- Si cette boîte à musique à autant d'importance pour toi, c'est parce que tu as rencontré une personne que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et je la connais ?

- Oui.

- L'une de nos amies de classe ?

- Non.

- Cela conserve l'univers scolaire ?

- Oui et je trouve que tu poses beaucoup trop de questions.

Suite à cette remarque, Daisuke ferme ses lèvres et se montre brutalement silencieux. Maintenant que la conversation est terminée, inutile de rester plus longtemps dans ses toilettes. Avec de la malchance, une autre personne arrivera et sera très étonnée de trouver la porte fermer à clef. En plus, deux garçons qui s'enferment dans des toilettes, surtout à cet âge, cela peut prêter à confusion. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Daisuke s'approche de la porte et pose ses doigts sur la serrure afin de la tourner. Le voyant faire, Takeshi s'angoisse et lui attrape le bras droit pour la seconde fois de cette fin d'après-midi. Toujours aussi calme, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges se retourne pour savoir ce qui se passe.

- Quoi encore ?

- J'aimerai qu'on reste un peu ensemble s'il te plait.

- Tu es bien gentil Takeshi et j'apprécie ta compagnie mais nous avons des devoirs à faire pour demain et je ne tiens pas à veiller très tard ce soir.

- S'il te plait.

Le jeune homme le demande si gentiment que Daisuke aurait bien du mal à lui refuser. Suite à cette conversation, le jeune voleur retire ses doigts de la serrure et se tourne vers son ami. Maintenant qu'ils se font face à nouveau, la raison de leur isolement peut être expliquée.


	11. Chapter 11

La boîte à musique.

Deuxième partie.

Takeshi baisse son visage et sent les battements de son cœur qui deviennent à ce moment, vraiment difficile à gérer. Alors que son liquide vital semble résonner au niveau de ses tempes, l'adolescent décide de se confesser en espérant qu'il ira beaucoup mieux. Toutefois, il souhaite que son meilleur ami ne lui porte aucun jugement suite à ce qui va se dire.

- La personne dont je suis amoureux est un garçon.

- Quoi ?

Daisuke n'ose pas en croire ses oreilles. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, le garçon aux cheveux rouges était habitué à entendre les remarques que faisait Takeshi à l'égard des filles qu'il trouvait mignonne. Cependant, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son cœur se mettrait à battre pour une personne ayant le même sexe que lui. Toutefois, Daisuke sait que son camarade de classe a besoin de soutien mais de nouvelles questions se bousculent dans sa tête.

- Quelqu'un d'autre le sait ? Demande-t-il alors.

- Non, tu es le premier.

Daisuke est très touché de cette attention même s'il ignore quoi faire mais surtout, quoi dire pour rassurer l'adolescent qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas que tu aimes les autres garçons et puis cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Tu seras toujours le même à mes yeux et sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur mon amitié.

- Merci beaucoup Daisuke. Sache que ta présence à mes côtés m'est très importante et j'aurais beaucoup souffert si tu avais choisi de me tourner le dos suite à ce que je viens de dire.

Le voleur se met à sourire et Takeshi lui rend aussitôt. Les minutes s'écoulent et les deux garçons continuent de se regarder mais surtout, de discuter à l'intérieur des toilettes de l'établissement scolaire. Daisuke sait par avance que sa famille va s'inquiéter s'il n'est pas de retour chez lui lors des secondes qui arrivent. Néanmoins, que penserait Takeshi s'il devait partir maintenant ? Peut-être se dira-t-il que Daisuke lui a menti depuis le début et que désormais, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Soudain, une idée germe dans l'esprit du jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante.

- Tu veux bien me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi s'il te plait ?

- D'accord.

Et c'est sous cette invitation que les deux garçons quittent les toilettes. Les quelques élèves qui sont restés sous le préau de l'école sont un peu surpris de les voir sortir ensemble et forcément, voilà que des messes basses s'échangent. Bien sûr, les deux amis de longues dates peuvent entendre ce qui est en train de se dire mais jugent bon de ne pas réagir. Si les enfants qui sont restés sous le préau préfèrent penser que Daisuke est le petit ami de Takeshi ou inversement, qu'ils le fassent. De toute façon, cela ne dérange ni le premier, ni le second.

D'ailleurs, en marchant sous ces « confidences », le petit voleur ressent une certaine fierté d'être considéré comme l'homme du jeune photographe mais il est dans l'incapacité de se l'expliquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux meilleurs amis marchent le long d'un trottoir et se montrent plutôt silencieux. Néanmoins, ce calme est rapidement rompu par Takeshi qui culpabilise.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est dit à ton sujet lorsque nous avons traversé le préau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Et là, Daisuke décide de lui avouer ce sentiment de fierté ressenti quelques minutes auparavant.

- En fait, j'étais heureux de ce qu'ils disaient.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et je dois t'avouer que j'ai retenu une phrase lors de notre passage.

- Laquelle ?

- Une fille a dit : Jamais je n'aurais cru que Daisuke et Takeshi étaient ensemble.

Une fois encore, le jeune homme aux cheveux marron ne sait quoi dire et préfère se faire tout petit. Il est vraiment mal à l'aise sur le fait que son ami soit le sujet de certaines moqueries, à cause de sa présence à ses côtés. Toutefois, personne ne sait à propos des préférences sentimentales du photographe en herbe.

- Je m'en veux de tout ça, finit-il par dire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. De plus, je suis en train de m'imaginer des choses depuis que nous sommes sortis de ce préau.

- Ha bon ?

En guise de réponse, Daisuke se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

- Je trouve que tu es un garçon très mignon et si tu devais être mon petit ami, j'en serais très flatté.

Cette fois, Takeshi se met à rougir et pour dissimuler cette gêne, il décide de tourner sa tête vers sa droite. Là, le jeune homme continue de marcher mais comme son copain vient de lui dire un truc gentil, il ressent le besoin d'en faire autant.

- Toi aussi tu es un garçon très beau Daisuke.

- Merci beaucoup Takeshi.

Peu de temps après, les deux amis sont arrivés devant la maison de Daisuke. Celui-ci aimerait bien faire entrer son camarade de classe mais il se souvient que la demeure est loin d'être normale. Déçu de ne pouvoir inviter Takeshi à l'intérieur, le garçon décide de lui faire une promesse.

- Si tu veux, on pourra se faire un pique-nique ensemble samedi midi si tu es d'accord ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as déjà une idée de l'endroit où l'on pourrait le faire ?

- Dans un parc. De plus, je connais un coin super tranquille et là, on pourra parler de tout ce que l'on voudra sans avoir la crainte d'être dérangé.

Daisuke prononce ces mots avec un joli sourire sur ses lèvres. A cet instant, le cœur de Takeshi délivre une chaleur de bien-être dans l'ensemble de son corps et chose étrange, celui qui possède ce muscle ne semble pas surpris. Au contraire, ce ressenti est une émotion qu'il connait que trop bien puisque ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est dans cet état en présence de Daisuke. Content de pouvoir passer un moment avec lui, Takeshi lui répond oui et rencontre toutes les peines du monde à contrôler son impatience soudaine.


	12. Chapter 12

La boîte à musique.

Troisième partie.

Ensuite, les deux garçons se séparent, sachant très bien qu'ils se verront le lendemain matin dans cet établissement où ils font leurs études. Alors que Daisuke referme la porte d'entrée après son passage, il est étonné de voir que le sol de la pièce est normal. D'habitude, son grand-père et sa mère trafiquent les dalles afin de lui proposer un petit exercice d'entraînement mais depuis qu'il est devenu Dark, ce genre de jeux se fait de plus en plus rare. Dans un sens, c'est préférable. Alors que Daisuke quitte le hall pour progresser dans le couloir, le jeune homme n'arrête pas de songer à son ami.

Pour leur rendez-vous de samedi, le jeune voleur doit demander l'autorisation de sa maman et il espère que cette dernière n'aura programmé aucune mission. C'est bien gentil de se rendre dans les musées de la ville afin de les piller mais Daisuke aimerait faire sa vie. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme décide de laisser les jumelles de côté pour se concentrer sur Takeshi. Maintenant que celui-ci s'est ouvert, il a probablement besoin de soutien et le garçon aux cheveux rouge compte bien remplir ce rôle. Par contre, une question ne cesse de le tirailler : qui est l'heureux élu ?

C'est avec cette interrogation dans la tête que le garçon entre dans sa chambre. Avant de se diriger vers son lit, il prend le temps de fermer l'issue derrière lui et ensuite, il pose son sac d'école au pied de son bureau. Une fois soulagé de ce poids, l'adolescent peut s'approcher du matelas et ne tarde pas à s'allonger dessus. Là, l'adolescent se réfugie dans ses pensées et bizarrement, il n'arrête pas de songer à Takeshi. Comment se fait-il d'ailleurs ?

Soudain, des pas s'approchant de la porte de sa chambre se font entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, on cogne contre le panneau de bois et Daisuke quitte sa position allongée pour s'assoir sur la tête de son lit. Ainsi, le propriétaire de la pièce tourne son joli visage vers l'entrée et donne aussitôt son autorisation. A ce moment, la personne qui vient le voir n'est autre que sa propre mère et celle-ci tombe très bien.

- Bonjour mon grand, comment s'est passé cette nouvelle journée d'école ?

- Très bien malgré ce contrôle de mathématique.

Daisuke baisse son visage et devient un peu triste.

- Tu penses avoir une mauvaise note ? Lui demande sa mère.

- Oui et pourtant, j'ai fait de mon mieux.

- Ce n'est pas grave Daisuke car tu auras toujours l'occasion de mieux travailler les prochains.

Alors que sa mère l'informe de son intention de le laisser tranquille, le garçon y voit l'occasion de lui demander son autorisation concernant samedi. Très vite, il lève sa tête et s'adresse à celle qui lui a donné la vie.

- Maman ?

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Je pourrais pique-niquer avec Takeshi samedi midi ?

- Bien sûr et si tu veux, je m'occuperai de ton repas.

- Merci beaucoup maman.

Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Daisuke voit sa mère partir de sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il est seul, l'adolescent voudrait joindre Takeshi grâce au téléphone sans fil de la maison mais le garçon à la chevelure flamboyante sait très bien que son ami n'est pas encore rentré chez lui. Le petit cambrioleur aimerait s'occuper histoire de se passer le temps mais ignore de quelle façon. Bien sûr, le jeune homme pourrait faire ses devoirs mais comme il vient tout juste de quitter les cours, il souhaite s'accorder quelques minutes pour souffler un peu. A cet instant, les yeux de Daisuke se posent sur la photo de Risa qui se trouve sur son bureau.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passe, l'image de la jeune fille termine son existence au fond d'une poubelle et bien sûr, le garçon se trouve devant le meuble. Lorsqu'il revient à lui, celui-ci se demande bien ce qui l'a poussé à agir de cette façon. Regrettant son geste, il ne tarde pas à récupérer le cadre qui reposait au fond de la corbeille. Une fois dans ses mains, Daisuke regarde la photo et se rend compte que le visage de Risa le laisse complètement indifférent.

- De toute façon, elle est amoureuse de Dark et je ne suis pas Dark.

A la fin de cette phrase, Daisuke retourne le cadre pour l'ouvrir et retire très vite la photo qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ensuite, il pose l'objet sur son bureau et déchire l'image sans le moindre regret. Lorsque les morceaux se posent au fond de la corbeille, la sonnerie d'un téléphone se manifeste dans l'ensemble de la résidence. Daisuke affine son ouïe et n'est guère surprit d'entendre sa mère décrocher. Peu après, c'est son prénom qui résonne dans toutes les pièces et voilà que le voleur ouvre la porte pour glisser sa tête dans le couloir.

- Oui maman ?

- Takeshi pour toi.

- J'arrive.

Daisuke est très content que son ami lui passe cet appel car ils vont pouvoir discuter de leur rendez-vous qui aura lieu samedi midi. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent avant que le garçon aux cheveux rouge arrive devant le meuble sur lequel repose le téléphone fixe. Sa mère est partie depuis un moment et le combiné repose auprès de sa base, attendant qu'on vienne le prendre en main. C'est chose faîte après l'arrivée de Daisuke et celui-ci ne tarde pas à parler à son interlocuteur.

- Je te manque déjà ? S'amuse-t-il à lui dire.

- Ouais, répond Takeshi sur le ton de la rigolade. Si je t'appelle, c'est pour te dire que tu avais raison.

- Raison à propos de quoi ?

- Mon père a contacté mon oncle au sujet de la disparition de la boîte à musique et celui-ci lui a tout raconté.

- C'est donc lui qui l'avait volé ?

- Oui mais il a promit de la ramener dans la soirée.

- Entendu. Sinon, cela tombe bien que tu me contactes car ma mère est d'accord pour samedi midi.

- Cool et cela me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas demandé à la mienne. Par contre, cela te dérange pas qu'on reste un peu ensemble juste après notre repas ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Super. Je vais te laisser et je te dis à samedi.

- Ca marche. A samedi Takeshi.


End file.
